One way of manufacturing electrical plugs involves connecting a pair of electrically conductive contact members to electrical wires by crimping and embedding the contact members and attached wires in a molded plastic housing. Occassionally an exposed portion of an electrical wire works its way to the surface of the molded plastic during the molding step, resulting in a defective plug. One way to avoid this problem has been to use two molding steps.